1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that has a plurality of input terminals and a plurality of output terminals and adjusts the image quality of image data to be inputted from an input terminal and outputs the adjusted image data from an output terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an AV amplifier, a plurality of image transmitting apparatuses (e.g., DVD players) can be connected to a plurality of input terminals of the AV amplifier and a plurality of image receiving apparatuses (e.g., display apparatuses) can be connected to a plurality of output terminals of the AV amplifier. The AV amplifier enables the setting of image quality adjustment values (e.g., brightness, contrast, and saturation) and/or resolution by a user operation and adjusts image data inputted from a DVD player to the set image quality adjustment values and/or converts the image data to the set resolution and then transmits the image data to a display apparatus. Here, when a plurality of display apparatuses are connected to the plurality of output terminals and the display apparatuses have different characteristics (e.g., brightness, contrast, saturation, and resolution), each time a display apparatus that is an image data output destination is switched, the image quality adjustment values and/or resolution need to be appropriately changed by a user operation, the operation of which is very cumbersome. Furthermore, when a plurality of DVD players are connected to the plurality of input terminals and image data units outputted from the respective DVD players have different characteristics (e.g., brightness, contrast, saturation, and resolution) and user's desired image quality adjustment values and/or resolution for when image data is outputted from the AV amplifier are different for the different DVD players, each time a DVD player that accepts, as input, image data is changed, the image quality adjustment values and/or resolution need to be appropriately changed by a user operation, the operation of which is very cumbersome. Moreover, when both a DVD player and a display apparatus are switched, appropriate image quality adjustment values and/or resolution need to be determined according to the combination of a DVD player and a display apparatus and then the image quality adjustment values need to be changed.